Bailando con el demonio
by Gemelas Kaganime
Summary: ni idea que ponerle como summary, ENTREN Y LEAN xdd One-shot


Katy: Ohayooo mina *-*

Lorena: tanto tiempo… bueno aquí les traemos un one-shot de Haruna y Fubuki n.n

Kido: valla novedad ¬¬

Katy: nani?

Kido: NO PODRÍAN HACER UN FIC QUE NO FUERA DE MI DULCE HERMANITA Y EL YETI

Lorena: mmmmmmm Okey El próximo fic será un goenjixharuna

Kido: O.o no me refería a eso

Katy: Kido-chan di el disclaimer *carita de cachorro*

Kido: ¬¬ demonios, eres demasiado tierna, bueno inazuma eleven no le pertenece a este par de locas, si no a level-5

Aclaraciones: los chicos tienen 17 años, exceptuando a Haruna que tiene 16, tsunami 18

* * *

Bailando con el demonio.

Era una noche muy fría, en la Secundaria Raimon había una gran fiesta de graduación, todos tenían parejas, Aki iba con Endo, Natsumi con Goenji, Ichinose con Lika, Tsunami con Touko, fuyuka con Fudou y Haruna con su hermano sobreprotector, Kido.

-Endo: valla que gran fiesta-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Aki: si, esta vez si que te luciste Natsumi-san

-Natsumi: por supuesto, además tengo que dejar en alto el nombre de mi familia

-Goenji: ¿Kido y Haruna aun no llegan?

-Fuyuka: akio-kun llamo a Kido hace poco y le dijo que ya vienen en camino

-Fudou: tsk, Fuyuka ven, vamos a bailar.

-Touko: mientras los esperamos ¿Por qué no mejor vamos todos a bailar?

-Tsunami: me parece una gran idea, vamos Touko- dijo tomando de la mano a la chica y llevándola a la pista de baile.

-Lika: Cariñin vamos a bailar *O* – dijo tomando de la mano a Ichinose y "arrastrándolo" a la pista de baile

-goenji: me concede esta pieza señorita- dijo dándole la mano a Natsumi, quien solo se limito a asentir con la cara toda roja.

-Endo: etto… Aki-chan… te gus…gustaría

-Aki: n.n si Endo, vamos a bailar

Y así Todas las parejas se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música, pasaron un buen rato así, en el centro de la pista había un grupo de chica rodeando a un chico peliplata con los ojos grises que traía un traje negro.

-Chica1: Vamos baila conmigo por favor

-Chica2: Olvídalo, el bailara conmigo

-Chica3: No, El bailara conmigo

-Chico ¿?: lo lamento, pero no bailare con ninguna de ustedes

-Chica2: Que, pero…pero porque

-Chico ¿?: estoy esperando a la indicada, y parece que ya llego

Dicho esto las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Kido y Haruna que entraban al recinto, todas las miradas se posaron en Haruna quien traía un hermoso vestido morado, el cabello suelto y ondulado le llegaba asta la espalda.

-Aki: Haruna-chan te ves hermosa

-Haruna: Arigotou Aki-san, tu también te ves muy linda

-Kido: ¿¬¬ por que todo el mundo mira a mi hermana?

-Tsunami: jajaja Kido, tan sobreprotector como siempre, ven vamos a buscarle ponche a las señoritas- toma a Kido del brazo y se lo lleva, seguido por los chicos

-Haruna: Que suerte tienen chicas

-todas: nani?

-Haruna: ustedes pueden tener novio, es cambio yo –suspira- el ultimo chico que me invito a salir termino en el hospital

-Natsumi: lo que pasa es que Kido-kun te quiere mucho haru-chan

-Fuyuka: pero aun así, la sobreprotege mucho

-Aki: es comprensible, después de todo Haruna, tú eres prácticamente su única familia.

-chico ¿?: discúlpeme señorita-dice mirando a Haruna- Le gustaría bailar conmigo

-Haruna: etto- dice un tanto insegura

-Lika: CLARO QUE QUIERE- empuja a Haruna, y ella choca con el chico

-Haruna: Lika ¬¬

-Aki: vamos Haruna, acepta- le guiña un ojo y las demás asienten

-Touko: nosotras te cubrimos

-Haruna: esta bien -.-U –se va de la mano con el chico a la pista de baile.

-Touko: a todo esto Natsumi, ¿quien era ese chico?

-Natsumi: ni idea Touko, nunca antes lo había visto

-fuyuka: al parecer no es de esta escuela.

Haruna y el chico fueron a bailar, Haruna se sentía nerviosa ya que si su hermano la veía, el seguramente armaría un escándalo.

-Chico ¿?: ¿Estas preocupada por lo que pueda decirte tu hermano?

-Haruna: nani? Como lo….

-Chico ¿?: descuida, nada malo ocurrirá

-Haruna: ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Chico ¿?: Fubuki Shirou, y el tuyo es Haruna o me equivoco

-Haruna: etto si, pero como sabias que Kido es mi hermano

-Fubuki: será mejor que no hagas tantas preguntas haru-chan – dijo susurrándole al oído a Haruna, y esta sintió un gran escalofrió, De pronto comenzó a sonar un vals, y Fubuki acerco mas a Haruna a su cuerpo, y comenzaron a bailar.

Haruna Pov.

Que es esto, siento como si mi cuerpo ardiera, ¿quien será este chico?, ¿Que ocurre? Mis manos me dueles, como di las estuvieran quemando, pero no puedo separarme de Fubuki.

Nadie Pov

-Haruna: ¿quien eres?- dijo casi llorando pero sin dejar de bailar con Fubuki

-Fubuki: Soy la persona que muchos temen, soy quien se come las almas de las personas malvadas. Pero hoy, hoy soy la persona que no te dejara ir.

-Haruna: ¿porque me haces esto?

-Fubuki: Porque te amo, Siempre estuve viéndote, sonreír, llorar- sonríe- ¿Quien diría que un demonio se enamoraría de una simple mortal? Me enamoraste con tu pureza Haruna Otonashi.

-Haruna: ¿demonio? A que te refieres, debe ser una broma

-Fubuki: no, no es una broma, pero no tengas miedo- se acerco al rostro de Haruna y la beso.

Haruna sintió como si el interior de su cuerpo le habrían prendido fuego, sentía un inmenso dolor, pero el olor de Fubuki la embriagaba, impidiendo que se pudiera separar de su beso, el beso se intensifico cada vez mas y mas, hasta que se separaron y Haruna se desvaneció sin vida en los brazos de aquel demonio ante la atenta vista de todos, Kido y sus amigos intentaron correr hacia donde estaba Haruna, pero sus cuerpos no se movían.

-Fubuki: ahora eres mía para siempre- le susurro al cuerpo sin vida de su amada

Fin *-*

* * *

Lorena: y ese fue nuestro pequeño y mal escrito one-shot xd

Katy: Fubuki *O* me lo imagino como un demonio

Fubuki: T-T yo no quería matar a haru-chan

Lorena: solo es un fic Fubuki-kun Por favor No Llores :C

Fubuki: T-T

Lorena: no llores, no llores *lo abraza*

Haruna: ¿y bien que tal? ¿Katy-Chan y lore-Chan se merecen reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿La muerte?

Katy: jejeje mejor dejen reviews,

Lorena: HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

Katy: Saludos Para haruna1998 Lucy-neechan (aunque seas menor te dire asi te guste o no *carita de cachorro*) xDD :3

PD: perdon si no pusimos los vestidos de las chica, ibamos a poner imagenes, pero FF no nos dejo poner links en el fic :C


End file.
